A number of devices have been developed for the transporting of various items such as ski equipment, luggage and golf clubs. Often these devices are bulky and cannot be reduced to a size where the device can be conveniently stored. In the case of transporting ski equipment, the prior devices are particularly bulky because they are normally as long as the skis so that they can efficiently balance the skis. Another problem is that the prior ski transport devices cannot normally be reduced to a size that may be fit into a ski locker of the type that is typically available for storage of personal items at most ski lodges. The result is that the transport device must be left out unattended, increasing the risk of theft.
A number of transport devices for various articles are collapsible, including telescoping handles and the like. Other known transport devices are designed to have wheels to make transport easy and have folding axles for purposes of allowing further reduction in size when collapsed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transport device for ski equipment which is collapsible and which can stand upright when it is fully loaded.